Being Ninja Or Not
by Sisterhood Of Traveling Kunai
Summary: The Kaiki sisters, Reika and Kazemi have just graduated from the Academy. With Anko and Ibiki as their new senseis, and the already crazy girls, how will their lives affect Konohagakure? Not to mention, one has an umbrella... Uh oh. Look out, Konoha!
1. Oneiric One

**Hi guys! This is the Sisterhood speaking. This is the first chapter of our story, Being Ninja (Or Not). **

**It is meant to be a funny, AU fanfic with it's serious moments, and takes place beginning in the original series. It's about four girls, beginning with the two Kaiki sisters Raikura and Hokura (Lightning and Fire Blossom). They are twins. There are two other characters, though. This fic is mainly about their lives and how they impact Naruto-verse. In the beginning, they may look like Mary-Sues, because they ARE quite powerful and pretty, but they have their flaws. **

**If you have any doubts, questions, questions, concerns, etc, PM us and or comment. We love comments ^-^. Flamers, we have no tolerance for you. Seriously, if you can't turn your flame into a polite comment that tells us ways to fix the problem that you had, we're just going to ignore you. Do you want your stories to be flamed? No, so don't flame ours, please. If you have ideas to make the fanfic better, we will take them. You can comment or PM. We don't mind. **

**All comments/PM's will be addressed in the chapters. Well, not all. The ones that just say "Nice job" and stuff will just be smiled upon. But your questions and stuff will be answered. If you want to ask us if we can add something to the plot, that works too. At this moment there's going to be no true pairings with the OCs, but NaruHina is most likely going to happen. If you want to suggest OC pairings, feel free, but we most likely won't use them.**

**Read the author's notes. We will have mini contests, random facts, etc, and notes about the next update and things. Those who win the contests will win "awards", and we will seriously consider your suggestions in the comments/PM's. Like, it might actually happen. So participate! You have nothing to lose!**

**Okay, we've kept you from the story long enough. So here's chapter one and the disclaimer:**

**Raikura: I am merely an OC. **

**Hokura: I am merely an OC.**

**Together: The Sisterhood of Traveling Kunai don't own Naruto or the Naruto Abridged or anything that they may use. Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto and Masakox/Vegeta own Abridged. The Sisterhood only owns their version of the plotline, us, the other mystery OCs, and their own humor.**

**Raikura: So don't sue us. Please.**

**Hokura: *****voice change***** **_**Or Else. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_

**Raikura: *****gulps***** Um… Hokura…**

"RAIKURA-CHAN! HOKURA-CHAN!"

"WHAT?"

"Wait up!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled. The two girls groaned, but waited for their haphazard friend to catch up. His blue eyes gleamed as he swiped a hand through his blonde spikes. "I'm going to do a prank!"

"You generally are, Naruto." Raikura Kaiki said, smirking at him. Her intensely grey eyes flicked over to Hokura, who was jumping around trying to catch a butterfly.

"It's fun, though!" Naruto pouted, watching the younger twin (Hokura) bouncing. She was too hyper for her own good, Raikura thought with a sigh. But Hokura had pulled up her grades considerably for the Academy, and the older sibling was very proud. Seeing as their parents just ignored them most of the time and only truly acknowledged them when absolutely necessary, they were on their very lonesome. But the Kaiki twins didn't care. They were ninja!

"So, Naruto, what are you going to pull this time? Iruka-sensei's going to be annoyed."

"He's always annoyed!"

"Maybe that's for a reason."

"…nani?"

Raikura sighed," Just tell me what you're going to do."

"I'm going to paint the Hokage mountains!"

"That's _such _a good way to tell people that you respect them and want to become one!"

"Why are you so sarcastic, Raiku-chan? It's mean."

Raikura sighed, running a hand through her long black hair. _Too tired…_

"Nee-chan! Can we get ramen with Naruto? …"

"Fine. I'm not paying, though."

"ARIGATO!"

"Did you hear my prank, Hokura-chan?"

"No, what was it?" Hokura and Naruto went running down the street to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Raikura followed, going a lot slower. _Kami, these migraines from worrying about Naruto never get any better… ugh, I need aspirin. And I need to stop worrying._ She groaned and massaged her temples.

"In some pain there, Kaiki?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, Uchiha, I am in an amount of pain." she replied frostily.

"Well, that's too bad. I guess I can just defeat you easier on the training ground." Sasuke said, jumping to the ground from the tree he was on.

Raikura ignored him, walking to Ichiraku's. To her absolute horror, the Uchiha sat next to her, continuing to talk. "Stupid… powerless… revenge… sister…" she started to tune him out completely, ordering a water and a small bowl of miso ramen.

"Are you not listening to me?"

"Why would I listen to an a** like you?" the words slipped out of her mouth unintentionally, making her wince.

"Wooo! Go Raikura! Tell him off!"

"STOP CURSING!"

"Did you just call me an a**?"

"Um, let me check. Yes, you baka!"

"DON'T CALL OUR SASUKE-KUN AN A**!"

"…sh*t." was the word that escaped from both Sasuke and Raikura's lips at the same time.

"RUN, RAIKURA, RUN!" Hokura screamed, laughing. Naruto was also doubled over in laughter as the unlikely two sprinted out of the ramen shop followed by the horde of rabid fangirls chasing after them.

"Should we help them?"

"Nah."

In An Alley, Somewhere In Konoha

"Did we lose them?"

"Shh." They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I hate you."

"Feelings reciprocated."

"If you hadn't insulted me, they wouldn't have noticed."

"Well, that's too bad, then."

There was silence from both of them.

"You know, this is really awkward. I'm trapped in the corner of a dark alley, distant from true civilization, with my worst enemy, hiding from a horde of fangirls."

"Will you shut up?"

"…no."

"Where did they go? Stupid girl, trying to seduce my Sasuke-kun."

Raikura almost laughed at the look on Sasuke's face, despite the pure disgust at the "seduce" part. Seriously, that was just gross. Ew.

"I think they went into this alley!"

Raikura and Sasuke went to move, but both found they couldn't.

"The chakra strings…"

"My chakra strings…" they had both tied up the other without noticing. They looked at each other, black eyes to grey, both showing the same emotion: fear.

"We're screwed."

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Meanwhile, Ichiraku's Ramen Shop

"NARUTO LET'S GET MORE RAMEN!"

"YEAH!"

Hokura and Naruto were bouncing wildly, eyes widened with hyperness. The fangirls had taken away any sense of control. Hokura checked her pockets, but only pulled out a few stray pieces of lint.

"You have any money?" she asked. Naruto shook his head, and the two walked away, mildly disheartened by the lack of ramen.


	2. Tubby Two

**Hi everybody, now that you've been enthralled by the first chapter of our story, we bet you can't wait for chapter 2! As always, unless you're a fangirl of Sasuke or a flamer, we'd love to see all your comments and reviews. So now, the moment of truth… Chapter 2! ^-^**

Naruto Uzumaki and Hokura Kaiki parted ways a little while out of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun!" Hokura shouted at him as he left to vandalize the pictures of Hokages.

"I should probably go find Raikura-chan…" she mumbled as she traipsed along the path left by the fangirls attempting to trample Uchiha and Raikura. Along the way, she heard sounds.

"Too fat? Can't run away?" a voice taunted.

She recognized it as another student. Who was he taunting? Out of pure curiosity, Hokura walked over, and peered in. It was the center of a dank alleyway, lonesome and strange. There was her friend Chouji, a fellow student with a large heart and a larger appetite, being teased and bullied.

"Hey Chouji! Maybe you should cut down on potato chips, fatty-cake!"

"Yeah! Hahah, don't beat me up! He could sit on me with his powerful fat-jutsu!"

Hokura looked in horror at Chouji's sad face. He was her good friend. Many times had he helped her out of trouble, and made her happy again. To just walk away now, and leave him, would be terrible. She would be a poor friend. And if there was one thing Hokura wasn't, it was a bad friend.

"Leave Chouji alone! He didn't do anything!" She shouted, in a voice higher than planned. The boys laughed.

"Ooh, Chouji! Your girlfriend Hokura is here to save the day. How romantic!" the boys burst into a chorus of laughter, and Hokura became angry. She could feel it happening. Her orange eyes turned to a deep flame-red. She clenched her fist.

"I'm. Not. Choji's. Girlfriend." She said through gritted teeth. The boys backed away slowly, and she proceeded forward.

"Choji IS NOT WEAK!" she shrieked, and charged the boys.

A Little While Later…

The boys had all fled, save for one, who was unconscious, bleeding on the ground. Hokura stood, breathing heavily, for a moment. Suddenly, she forgot all about her incident, and how she had wounded and terrified the boys.

"Ooh, looks like you got a nasty cut on your cheek!" She said to the boy on the ground, who had recently woken up. She helped him to his feet, and before she could say another word, he was dashing off through the alleyway.

"Are you OK, Chouji? How's your family been?" she asked benignly, but Chouji was slowly backing away.

"Th-th-thanks?" he trembled. Hokura stopped, looking confused.

In the Alleyway in Konoha

Raikura managed to tear her arms out of the chakra bindings just in time to protect her face. Sasuke wasn't quite as lucky.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHAT DID THE SCARY GIRLS DO TO YOU! EEEE *SQUEE* WE NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

"You evil, stupid girl! We should beat you up!"

"Ha! Like you could!" Raikura snorted under her breath. Fangirls just annoyed her. They couldn't do anything, and they were terrifying in large swarms. Sort of like bees. Except bee stings actually hurt.

She took that back the instant Sakura kicked her. Sh*t, that burns! At least it bounced off... The next blow hit her stomach, winding Raikura. That was it. Using her massive anger-strength, she ripped out of the chakra strings fully and grabbed Sakura's ankle, effectively stopping the next blow.

"HAIH!" she yelled as Sakura screamed and fell, as Raikura pulled out her ankle. While Sakura was still dazed, Raikura undid the chakra strings on her legs, jumping up. Her eyes were glowing red and her hair was floating free, giving her a scary "Angel of Death About To Disembowel You" look that scared Sakura. A lot.

"WAH! Don't hurt me!"

Raikura merely pointed at the end of the alley. Sakura didn't run. Completely furious (past reasoning), although she didn't know why, Raikura bodily picked her up and threw the girl. Yep, she was getting in trouble.

"RAIKURA!" Iruka had just been passing by.

The red faded out of the twelve year old's eyes,"Em... sorry?"

Iruka glared, but didn't do much else as the two waded in through the fangirls and pulled them off a thoroughly disgusted Sasuke.

"You couldn't have helped me sooner?"

Raikura's eyes flashed red again," I'm sorry, Your Highness! I was tied up too, and getting kicked by one Sakura Haruno! Sorry that I put my well being in front of yours, seeing as I also hate you! Seriously, you've become a real pig ever since... well, I shouldn't have even thought of helping you, you arrogant, ugly JERK!"

Iruka put a hand on her shoulder pleadingly as Raikura yelled into Sasuke's face, jabbing a finger into his chest,"Raikura-chan..."

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei, but he needs to know that the world doesn't revolve around him."

"I do know that. But I thought it didn't revolve around you, either." Sasuke added the last part under his breath, sarcastically.

Raikura slapped him full-strength, sending his head smashing into the other wall.

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR!"

Raikura just stomped away, little lightning strands crackling in her hair.

Iruka cut through the chakra strings, telling the boy to go home. Teenagers these days... their new senseis were in for a treat. Raikura liable to beat up Sasuke, the fangirls, Naruto having a prank war... he shook his head.

Sasuke just touched his cheek and winced. That was going to be wonderful the next morning. A badly split lip, a possible broken cheekbone and bruises. He lugged himself home, wondering why the statement had made her so angry.

Raikura stormed to the park, pushing past people not particularly caring what happened to them. What was the stupid Uchiha's problem? She dashed away an angry tear. People needed to be taken down a notch, and that one deserved it. He was just being rude... a voice in her head said. He deserved it. Raikura sighed. This was a too hard day.

A little while later, Hokura wandered into the park. She was feeling forlorn and lost, even Chouji was afraid of her sometimes. She spotted Raikura, and glumly walked over to the bench where she was sitting. She could tell by Raikura's face, that she, too, was having troubles.

"Raikura-chan…" she started, but trailed off. The two sisters said no more, just sat, staring off into the busy streets of Konoha. A light rain started, and the people filtered out of the street. A street vender shouted at them to leave, but the Kaiki sisters didn't move. So unlike each other they were, Raikura's eyes usually a deep, solemn grey, while Hokura's were cheerful fiery orange. As time wore on, the lightning in Raikura's hair dissipated, and the two sat alone a while longer. Raikura Kaiki and Hokura Kaiki clasped hands gently, and they gave each other a boost of strength. Alone, the two were outcasts, lost children in a world that doesn't appreciate the unknown. Together, though, they were unstoppable.


	3. Thick Three

If you're still reading it now, you must think it's pretty good! We hope. You better… or *bad* things will happen! (SasuRai), And Raikura would NOT like that at all… Anyways, thank you mysterious chibi readers! We love you for the hits, but reviewing is loved a lot more! Really, reviews = faster updates. Faster updates = more chapters. More chapter = funniness. Funniness = more reviews! It's all a Kakashi Wonderball Circle of Life (coughAbridged referencecough).

Just like any other day, the Kaiki sisters wandered to the Ninja Academy, slowly and steadily. Naruto ran behind them, shouting, "Wait up! Wait up!" However, today was not like any other day. Today, Raikura and Hokura walked to school with Hitai-iate, forehead protectors. Today, the Kaiki sisters were ninjas. As Raikura and Hokura walked into the classroom, Ino and Sakura were panting wildly, with sweat on their brows. Raikura shoved passed the two.

"Out of the way, *real* ninjas coming through!"

Raikura and Hokura sat in their secluded corner of the room, shying away from all of their classmates. Any one of them could become their teammates. Any one of these students, none of which they trusted much, could stand between them and death someday. MWAHAHAHAHAHA- darn, that just made me seem emo, Raikura thought.

"Don't worry, Raikura-nee-chan, you're not emo!"

"Thanks." Hold it… how did she know I was thinking that?

Iruka walked in, holding his head up high with a smile on his scarred face. He was holding a list. The list of ninja teams.

"Good day, students. But today, you are no longer my students.*sniffle* You will be ninjas. Student genin on a team of three under the instruction of a jounin. You must be strong, smart, and most of all-"

"Get on with it all ready!" a bored kunoichi (called Kazemi) yelled. Iruka glared at the girl but of course, after that, they didn't deserve his care. Iruka glanced down at his sheet. His eye twitched in amusement. When they see who the senseis are, they sure won't be dissing me, Iruka thought.

He barely stifled an evil laugh.

"Alright then, as you all are so happy to become honored shinobi of the Leaf Village *(a shoe glided within about a few inches of iruka's head)* I will skip to your teams."

*timeskip*

"Alright now, team seven, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dang it, Iruka-sensei! It's Uchibaka!" Again, Kazemi.

"Kazemi! You will see me after this meeting!" Iruka bellowed, a tic-mark on his face.

"Crap." the girl winced, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Alright, team thirteen-"

"Why are we skipping around numbers?" Hokura asked.

Raikura jumped onto her desk, crossing her legs and meditating, "Numbers have no meaning, young child little wisdom."

Hokura turned her head away from the inquisitive stares in an oddly un-hyper moment,"Don't ask."

"WELL, team thirteen is our only group of four, Kaiki Raikura, Kaiki Hokura, Kazemi, and Reika. Reika? Reika? Where are you? REIKA?"

"I GOT IT!" A loud cry erupted from beneath the desk. Reika popped up, her black hair array, a ridiculous grin on her face and in her hand, a large rainbow polka-dotted umbrella. "I actually thought my umbrella had rolled into the land of the grates, and I would never see it again.. But I found it!"

Balancing carefully on the desks, Reika jumped down, her sandals squeaking on the wood of the desks. Once on the ground, she saluted Iruka. "Here!"

"AHHHH! OHMIKAMI IT'S A UMBRELLA WEAPON! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Raikura screamed and jumped under her desk. Once "safe", she looked around nervously and seemed to regain her normal personality and composure,"Em… heh heh." She death glared a smirking Sasuke, only making him smirk more and her death glare to worsen.

"Now that that ended… team ten!" Iruka went down on his list until they finished, "Tomorrow, you will meet with your senseis. Until then, good luck! Now, since I'm officially in a bad mood, be off."

Raikura smirked largely and stood up despite the current glare her sensei was giving her, "I now declare this day Hug Iruka Day!"

Everyone's heads snapped towards Iruka. He glared,"Don't. Even. Think. About It."

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Hokura and Naruto jumped out of their seats and glomped Iruka, who yelled. "WE LOVE YOU!"

More students glomped and hugged the hapless Chunin. Reika jumped up, and opened her umbrella. "I'm coming!"

She hugged the handle of the umbrella and jumped to the front of the class, the umbrella giving her a tiny bit of lift. Reika stumbled and crashed to the ground, but soon dragged herself over to Iruka to give him a hug too.

Raikura smirked largely, propping her feet up on the desk. Soon, all but two of the new genin were on top of him.

Kazemi stared at the pile of students, "What an odd social action. Kaiki-san? What is the point of hugging?"

"There is no real point. Some people hug others to prove affection. I just hug Hokura to show affection, everyone else, it's just to annoy." the girl shrugged,"Anyways, you might as well call me Raikura. We're on the same team, Kazemi."

Reika disentangled herself from the horde of students that hugged Iruka. "Yup. Group hugs help some things." Climbing back to her desk, she propped her umbrella against her desk and pulled out a pair of knitting needles, a brightly colored lime green poncho forming on them. Reika began to hum to herself softly. Today had been a good day at the ninja academy.

One by one, student began to filter out of the classroom, bidding Iruka-sensei one final farewell as his students. Iruka considered himself thoroughly glomped and hugged, half to death. For the first time since her incident with Chouji, Hokura strayed from Raikura over to one of her new classmates.

"Hi! I'm Kaiki Hokura. You're Reika, right? I'm Kaiki Hokura. Did I say that already?"

Reika shrugged, but smiled at her new teammate. "You might have. I rarely keep track of what I've already said. It puts tension on the liver and makes you quite paranoid."

She put down her knitting and regarded Hokura. "You look like a kind person. Keep up the kindness."

"OK! That sounds like fun! I better go find Raiku-nee-chan… anyways, see you tomorrow Reika!"

Reika smiled at Hokura. "Bye!" She seemed nice, Reika thought. Besides, it was obvious in her face that she was nice already… I wonder if my new teammates like knitted leg warmers… Shaking her head, Reika packed up her knitting in a vivid purple bag and slung it over her shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow! Ciao!"

Kazemi shrugged and stayed where she was. Stupid getting into trouble…

Raikura cast her a semi-sympathetic look, knowing that Iruka could be a tad harsh with wrong-doers in his class from past experiences. Also, she'd witnessed Naruto's punishments. She winced.

"Well, I've got to go. Hokura's most likely waiting. If Iruka-sensei doesn't kill you too badly, see you tomorrow for training." Raikura waved, leaving Kazemi to her fate.

"HOKURA-NEE-CHAN!" Jeez, she moves too fast. "HOKURA! COME HERE!" Raikura located her missing sister and they moved off to their house.


	4. Fun Four

**Wow, chapter 4 already! How time flies…. it seems only yesterday I was a young'n working on chapter 1… ahem. Anyways… time to meet the senseis! ! Also, please oh please review! You can leave anonymous reviews now, so all of you who tried and failed to leave a review, try again, and thou shall't find success. Thanks to no one so far, because all 40-something of you that have read this haven't bothered to leave us a review. Don't think you can just sneak on by and we won't notice. We have traffic reports.**

**And, so you MUST review (well, actually, you COULD PM us, but meh) , we have a contest of unique amazingness! This contest could let you win an entire chapter dedicated to you, the one-time ability to pick a possible pairing, and... and... yeah, we got nothing. But, the contest of this month is... WRITE A PAIRING OF A (One of our OC)X(Random Naruto Character)! It has to be a serious (not a crack-fic *not funny fanfic in simpler terms*) oneshot that's over 1500 words. And it has to be a maximum of T rating. None of us here particularly like lemons. They're perverted. And none of us are Jiraiya. SO, T is the maximum rating. We will take PMs or reviews with the link. And here's a format thing:**

**Username:**

**Pairing: (Our OC)X(Naruto Character)**

**Summary:**

**Link:**

**Mmkay? Gots it? Good. Thanks for those of you who do this! The contest ends in JULY, but we'll extend it if necessary. NOW, TO THE STORY.**

In Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the newest batch of Genin awake to their first mission, their senseis, and the responsibilities of being a ninja. They have prepared all their lives at the Ninja Academy for this day, and today they will go out into the world, wearing their Konoha forehead protectors, and become the shinobi of Konoha. In Konohagakure, one new genin is about to oversleep.

"KAIKI HOKURA! ….Sh*t, we're gonna be late because of you, baka..." Raikura cursed through clenched teeth. _D*mn, I need another cup of coffee... and a piece of chocolate so I don't go too overly homicidal..._

"Wha…? I'm up already, gosh…. what is there to miss…? Oh wait… oh no! Oh no! Ohnoohnononononono!" A scream erupted that could be heard all over Konoha.

"I need some caffeine! Quick! Quick! We're gonna dieeeeee!"

Reika sat in her desk, fiddling with her umbrella. She had already knit a pair of leg warmers, and now she waited for the Kaiki sisters to arrive. Kazemi shuffled around the room restlessly. She hadn't said a word to Reika in all the 15 minutes they'd been in there.

"Look, we're on the same team. Is it really necessary to go all I'm-to-cool-for-this antisocial person on me? Just say something already! Silence is terrible for the spleen," Reika sighed.

"Okay, here are some words: Don't talk to me."

"Gosh… looks like someone won't get their very own pair of handmade leg warmers!"

"Alright children, break it up!" boomed a powerful voice across the room. Reika froze in her place, and stared ahead attentively, fiddling with her umbrella. Kazemi dashed to a chair and sat down.

"S-s-sorry, sensei…." they muttered in unison.

Hokura's signature high-pitched guffaw echoed across the room, and Raikura walked in triumphantly, "I GOT THE SENSEI VOICE DOWN!" Kazemi relaxed slightly, and Reika rubbed the back of her neck.

"Whoopsies!"

The four girls waited for a seemingly indefinite period of time. The tick of the clock continued, slow as a funeral dirge. _Tick-tick-tick-tick Tick-tick-tick-tick…. _

"GET DOWN!" Hokura shrieked, and all the students ducked beneath their desks. A shape barreled through the window, sending glass shards all over the place. A huge banner with "WELCOME GENIN!" enscribed on it popped up. A female with short, spiky hair and a trench coat smiled at the students, and they all grabbed for their kunai knives.

"Now that's no way to treat your new sensei! For introductions - I'm Mitarashi Anko! Bow down to me, little kids, 'cause you're gonna' have to deal with me for a loooong time!"

"Anko, be quiet. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I am Morino Ibiki, your _other _sensei. Also known as the ANBU's head of interrogation. So I'll tell you all now, don't get on my bad side." Ibiki wandered in from outside, Raikura grinned, _WE'VE GOT INTERROGATION NIN! SCORE! _Inner Raikura screamed for joy and bounced.

"But anyways, on a happier note, let's be off. We haven't got time for this intimidation crap. Come now! Don't worry, I don't bite!" Anko shouted at them, smiling. All of the students followed, save for Raikura.

"Anko-sensei, shouldn't you fix that window or something, this is the Academy preschool room. Won't the children get hurt on the broken glass?" Raikura asked, analyzing a shard of glass on the ground. _D*mn you, weakness for small children! Too kawaii..._

Anko shrugged, and said, "Nah, we'll just leave that to Iruka." The team wandered away, leaving a gaping hole in the window.

The team of 6 settled a little ways outside of the Ninja Academy, in the park. Scents of ramen, sushi, and Japanese barbecue wafted by from the countless stalls and restaurants surrounding the place. Anko and Ibiki seated themselves on a bench, and the Genin sat on the ground. "Alright, now that you guys know who we are, tell me a bit about yourselves. For starts, you there, hoppy!" Anko pointed at Hokura, who nodded profusely.

"My name is Kaiki Hokura. Raikura-nee-Chan -" Hokura waved a hand in Raikura's general direction, "Is my twin sister. I like playing with fire, though last time I tried I almost burned Raikura's room down… but that's beside the point. I dislike emo people and large, vindictive fish. My -"

"What did you just say about fish?" chorused Reika, Kazemi, and Anko. Ibiki just sighed as Raikura stifled a laugh.

"-Um. Nothing. As I was saying, I'm only a ninja thanks to Kakashi, my extremely awesome role model. As for dreams and ambitions… I don't really have any as of yet, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. And oh yeah - My strengths are the Kaiki clan kekkei genkai, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. I'm really bad at Taijutsu, though I'm getting better every day! I'm also never going to be a medical ninja. Band-Aids confuse me." Anko & Ibiki exchanged glances. _This is going to be interesting…_ they seemed to say.

"OK, let's hear it from the other twin. Your name's Raikura?" Ibiki said in a gruff voice.

"Hai, that would be me. As Hokura said, I'm her twin. I enjoy training, fighting, cooking, scaring the crap out of people, poisons and knowledge. I dislike Uchiha Sasuke, mornings, cowards, hypocrites, liars and many other things that I won't get into." Raikura cleared her throat.

"I don't think I should tell you about my fears, my strengths are my kekkei genkai, tai and ninjutsu, I utterly suck at genjutsu, even worse than Hokura is at taijutsu, I'm barely above average at ninjutsu, though, also, I am pretty good at gaining knowledge from others and creating poisons. Slightly sadistic, over here."

"Nice. You, with the cool umbrella?" Anko grinned. _Interesting twins... their skills overlap, making up for the other's losses. Almost unbeatable, I would say, as one ninja. Plenty powerful, too. This will most likely be an interesting group._

Ibiki analyzed Raikura slightly at her words, noting that she was slightly over-confident from her stance. _I may have to beat that out of her... but she seems to be cautious enough by the way she's watching her surroundings subconsciously... huh. Interesting kid, like her sister._

Reika grinned. "Thanks. My name is Reika. My hobbies are knitting, practicing genjutsu and holding umbrella seminars. I totally stink at ninjutsu, but I'm actually quite good at taijutsu because I have an umbrella!" She held the umbrella up proudly, and a teacup fell out of the folds and shattered on the ground.

Reika cleared her throat, grinning slightly.

"I like being a medical ninja, but I also like to fight with my umbrella. Oh, and I also like to practice acupuncture and make homemade remedies. And I like making stuff with seaweed that my friend in the Land of Water sends me."

She smiled brightly, sat back down and started to fix a string that was coming off her brightly-colored umbrella.

"Hm. OK. No-talker, whatever your name is, what about you?"

"Well, my name is Kazemi; my last name is not for you to know. My hobbies are drawing, training, writing poetry and playing with explosives - don't ask. I love taijutsu, especially when challenging, but I'm better at ninjutsu seeing as have a few fuuton (wind style) ninjutsu."

"I like vegetarian sushi, especially inari roll, cucumber roll, and oshinko roll. Although a couple years back I got talked into dragon roll. I hate: Uchihas, cocky people without the skill to back it up, crowds, loud noises, gooey stuff, strong smells, large towns, and anyone who hurts trees. Plus, a lot, of other stuff." Kazemi hid behind her aqua hair and started to play with the silver streaks, glaring at life.

Ibiki sighed. He hadn't really wanted to be a sensei. Really, working for ANBU was all a guy like him needed. But lo, they had practically drafted him. As if working with Anko wasn't bad enough, he got the psycho afraid-of-fish team. He couldn't wait until he compared squads with the other senseis.

"OK, meeting adjourned. Meet Anko & me by the memorial tomorrow, 5:30 AM."

"Okay, Ibiki-sensei!" Raikura jumped up and stretched. They should go to the ramen shop or something and celebrate. "Come on, Hokura."


	5. Flighty Five

**Well hellooooo, readers! So sorry about the late update! It's summer, people are on vacation, etc. etc.! How is it possible that over 100 of you have looked at our story, and yet none of you have reviewed? Is our story really that great that you don't need to give ANY suggestions? Or that bad that you don't want to help us…. it better not be the latter though, or else we'll sic Ibiki on you. 1 little note on the challenge: PLEASE OH PLEASE no yaoi or yuri. In real life, we couldn't care less, but it just scares us in Naruto-verse. So yeah. None of that. Come to think of it, no Yoroi, either (in case you didn't know, he's one of Orochimaru's minions *what a great word* during the Chuunin exams, but Mr. Emo Freak *bleh* kicked his butt in the preliminaries). Naw, just kidding. But he is creepy. **

**Now for Story Time of Doom!**

**...actually, no. We forgot. You may recognize some of the jutsu. Note: we aren't really paying attention to if they're village specific, just if they fit the type of chakra and level that they're at, so don't flame/PM us yelling about "THAT TECHNIQUE'S ONLY ALLOWED IN KIRIGAKURE!" or stuff like that. Because, frankly, my dear, we don't give a darn. But if you notice that we accidentally gave Reika an A-ranked Jutsu, PLEASE tell us. Because she's just a genin. And genin don't do A-ranked Jutsu. **

**NOW it's Story Time of Doom!**

Hokura woke up bright and early the next morning, which was a first. She looked at the clock hanging from the wall, ticking steadily. _3:53 AM._ Raikura would be awake within 7 minutes - she never seemed to sleep past four during the week. Except on Sundays, where it was almost impossible to wake her up before 9 AM. Hokura felt very impatient that day, though, and quickly got ready for the day, slipping out of the house quietly. Despite the fact that their parents lived in the same house, it was like that the Kaiki sisters barely existed to them, but Hokura would do them the courtesy of not waking them up. She decided to go to the monument where they would meet that day, and wait for a little while.

Hokura had trained there many sweaty and exceedingly dull afternoons in preparation for becoming a shinobi. She leaped from tree to tree with chakra, veering off on an unexpected route. She knew a shortcut, and arrived at the shrubbery surrounding the monument in half the time. She was about to leap into the clearing, when she noticed a figure at the monument. Curiosity got the better of her, and she hid herself in the bushes. She realized that the figure could easily spy her where she was, and moved over to a perfect position in the trees: easy to get away from, and easy to see from.

Contrary to popular belief, Hokura wasn't a happy-go-lucky idiot all of the time. She was, on a rare occasion, very self-aware and intelligent. She watched. It was Hatake Kakashi (leader of Naruto's Team 7, and her icon). He wasn't really moving at all. Hokura could almost believe that he wasn't real, but then he let out a deep sigh, proving he was alive. Hokura had always wondered why he spent so much time there, and she might just have found out. Unfortunately for her, her silence and carefulness only lasted so long, and she fell right out of the tree. While she used chakra to lessen the blow and make it almost silent, and Kakashi oddly didn't notice, she was too embarrassed to continue watching. Instead, she took out a kunai knife, and started throwing it from hand to hand. While she wasn't always coordinated, she did have a knack for juggling, even with kunai.

Not long later, Raikura showed up and berated her sister for going missing, though it was evident that Raikura didn't honestly care. She knew that Hokura could take care of herself. Kazemi and Reika showed up in time, and the four sat at the monument. They could see Anko and Ibiki leaping from tree to tree, approaching quickly.

"I wonder what the assignment will be…?" Raikura said absentmindedly.

"I dunno, but we're NINJA!"

"No duh, Hoku-nee-chan, but what will the assignment be?"

"A NINJA assignment! Because we're NINJA!" Raikura let out an amused sigh as Hokura continued bouncing up and down, all the while still tossing one or two kunai up into the air.

"Good morning!" Anko said as she walked to the monument. Ibiki merely nodded and leaned on a tree.

"Morning, Anko-sensei." Raikura replied, nodding. She started polishing her kunai as Anko started to talk.

"Morning, back at cha, kid. So, I'm only here because Ibiki needs me to help explain some stuff. It's his test, and mine's going to take place a day after."

"Anko, I don't need your help at all."

"Well, find somewhere to let me help you! I didn't come here just to talk, you know-"

"Ahem." Kazemi coughed.

"-so, I'd suggest that you'd-"

"AHEM." Raikura joined her. Reika murmured something about colds going around under her breath.

"-actually let me-"

"AHEM!" Kazemi, Raikura and Hokura all yelled.

"-do- oh, sorry." Anko grinned.

"Well, as your other sensei just said, this is my exam. It's going to test each one of you individually. Anko's test will test your skills as a team of four." Ibiki rumbled, stepping up so all four girls could see him.

"The first part will test your physical endurance. There will be a series of exercises that you must complete in a time limit. If you don't complete them, you will take a break and do them again until you pass. This will set the bar for you, and you can then create goals to pass to become a better shinobi."

Hokura gulped. Wasn't strength and that type of stuff taijutsu? _I suck at taijutsu... oh, no._

Kazemi smirked. _This should be interesting._

Raikura shrugged internally. _Meh, I'm pretty strong. I suppose I should be able to do this. What about Hokura... _She cast a semi-concerned look in her sister's direction.

Reika smiled to herself. _Hmm... my umbrella will help me in this! AHA!_

Ibiki started again,"Part Two will test your stamina, chakra strength. I will watch you perform ninjutsu and see how you do there. Finally, my favorite part," he smiled, making one of them wince.

"Part Three will test your psyche. Interrogation, information gathering, not giving information away, and strategy with analysis. I'll explain that one more when we get there and give you some techniques. These tests will give us better understanding of your abilities and mind so that we can train you and make you better ninja more effectively."

"Ibiki, where do I come in?" Anko glared.

"Oh, I'll let you help me ref this test and pass out these." Ibiki passed her a container. They held slips of paper. Raikura's eyes narrowed and she tried to find out what they were. Hmm...

"These are telling you a jutsu that Anko and I will help you learn for the second part. Part Two is happening in a few days, probably, so it will give you enough time to begin to learn it enough to use the jutsu. You ARE allowed to trade."

Raikura concentrated and took a piece of paper. She grinned at the name. **Tanbou Raikou.** Searching Lightning. _Heh heh. Nice._

Hokura just grabbed a piece of paper. **Katon: Soushu no Hinote. **Fire Style: Hand of Flame. _This. Is. The. Coolest. Thing. EVER!_

Kazemi stared at the slips of paper before carefully picking up the one on the bottom. **Fuuton: Kaze no Peretti. **Wind Style: Wind Pellets. _That sound rather... odd._

Reika picked up one. **Fuuton: Gufuu no Jutsu. **Wind Style: Tornado Skill. _Tornadoes... hmm._

Ibiki studied their faces and after a few moments said,"The tests begin: NOW!"


	6. Super Six

**Hi guys! We're sorry for making you guys wait so long with a cliffhanger, but we're finally back! YES! No one has entered the contest (or reviewed or PMed about it) so we're going to take that down, but we got a review. We are ecstatic! Someone found our story good enough to review! FINALLY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! The character or OC of your choice will give you a bear hug or go out with you (whichever or both you prefer)**

**This chapter is for:**

**nightdae**

**Shinyz.**

**Shinyz, there's no real pairings in this, yet, but we may have a KazemiXGaara pairing. Maybe. And we're working on Kazemi! Seriously!**

**And now, to our a-mah-zing chapter with Ibiki's test (part one).**

"What? It starts now?" Raikura's astonished voice echoed out over the trees.

Ibiki looked faintly amused at the expressions on the girls' faces, "Well, you're all here, right?"

"Well, surprise is bad for the throat and stomach, and doing exercises without warming up will make my umbrella go back to the land of the grates, so here goes!" Reika started jumping up and down, cartwheeling and doing exercises. "Everyone exercise, or you'll pull a hamstring or something!"

Hokura grinned, despite her concern, and joined the other girl. Raikura and Kazemi shared glances, but got up to stretch minorly.

"ACK! $%*!" Hokura exclaimed as she tripped over her feet and fell to the ground.

"My, my, Hokura, where did you learn such language?" Anko asked.

"None other than Kaiki Raikura herself!"

Reika pretended to be shocked, but couldn't resist a very un-Reika giggle. "Hehe. I have to remember that one, Hokura, for in times of need."

"All right, our first is doing thirty sit-ups slash crunches in a minute." Ibiki rumbled. Anko rolled her eyes, "You kids had better get this."

Hokura brightened. She was okay at sit ups and push ups. She noticed her sister wincing and remembered that Raikura had gotten kicked in the stomach the other day and still had a pretty bad bruise.

Kazemi cracked her knuckles and lay down on the cold ground. She shifted over a particularly wet patch, preparing to get herself hyper enough to get through this. This type of thing is pretty easy… only thirty push ups…

The other three girls lay down and began their sit ups. They all passed, Reika and Kazemi doing the fastest and Hokura in the middle. Raikura was last finished.

Raikura touched her belly, wincing. The lovely black, blue, purple and green bruise was burning in pain. Determination overrode this. She wanted to gain respect from her senseis. R-E-S-P-E-C-T, all it means to me…

Kazemi smiled slightly as she noticed her team mate slapping her head. I wonder what Raikura was thinking about…

Reika shook her head to get her black hair out of her eyes. Mmm. That wasn't bad at all. I wonder if I get this over with quickly, I'll have enough time to go to the sushi shop near my house...

She glanced quickly at Kazemi and the two other Genin. Maybe I could invite them too... Of course, they'd probably refuse- I am a tad on the kooky side, after all...

Ibiki let them take a thirty second break and then barked out the next part,"I want to see fifteen push ups, two arms, in a minute and then… five one armed push ups. The five don't have to be consecutive."

Gre-e-at… Raikura moaned in her head. Stupid, d*mn push ups… bleargh…

Heh, Kazemi thought. One armed push ups.

"Begin."

The four kunoichi began their push ups.

*time skip*

All of the girls were panting, bruised and sweating - including Hokura, despite her usual hyperness. She had surprisingly low endurance, but was still working on that. All of them had passed the tests. Ibiki checked the "excercises" off the list, looking mildly impressed. It was now late in the afternoon and he decided it had been enough. They were only twelve, after all.

Anko was sitting there, bored,"Ibikiiii…"

"Shut up, Anko."

"Meh."

Raikura attempted to get up and failed. The bruises ached even more than when they were first inflicted. "Ow."

"NEE-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Sakura just kicked me, Hokura. I'm a-ok-HOLY SH*T SENSEI THAT HURTS!" the resulting screech from Anko probing the wound gently sent birds flocking from the trees and for Reika to cover her sensitive ears,

"Raikura, screaming is bad for your head!" Reika frowned slightly. Her teammate looked like she was in awful pain.

"Sorry, kid. I think you just have some bruising, maybe a cracked rib."

"Lovely." Raikura snorted.

"It could have been worse." Anko said seriously, helping the girl up.

Kazemi decided to make herself more social and helped Raikura limp over to where Reika was unrolling bandages and some odd looking salve in a blue jar. Hokura watched wide eyed as the hyper girl made her twin turn and pull up her shirt.

Reika bit her lip as she examined the collection of bruises. "Crap. This is going to hurt a teeny bit.."

There was a steady stream of cursing and grunts of pain coming from the black haired girl as her umbrella user team mate put on the salve and then wrapped the bandages around her ribs tightly.

"There we are!" Reika said excitedly. "That should feel better soon!" I won't tell her that this special salve kinda smells funky after a bit, but it does heal well!

"F*ck… thanks, I guess…" Raikura moaned.

"LANGUAGE, NEE-CHAN!"

There was a thwap as the black haired twin smacked her other twin in the head, "Shut up, Hokura."

"Nee-chan, that was mean! What would Naruto do if he saw?"

"Laugh." Raikura responded. Kazemi chuckled.

Raikura rubbed her head, closing her grey eyes for a few moments. Worrying about Naruto now was certainly not helping her. Friggin' migraines… ow…

Reika patted the girl's head,"Ibiki just told us to go. You zoned out. Zoning out is good for you."

"Okay. I'm gonna go talk to Naruto or train or something…"

"I'll train with you, Raikura."

"Oh. Thanks, Kazemi."

"I'LL WATCH!"

"…Thanks?"

As the four girls left to train together, Hokura took it upon herself to try to befriend Kazemi. Save for several people, who were all now deathly afraid of her, Hokura got on well with most everyone. Kazemi was one of those antisocial types, and therefore the type Hokura scared the most. But a challenge was a challenge, even if it was one you gave yourself while hopping up and down repeatedly and being overly hyper: I'm going to make Kazemi-chan be my friend! she thought. She approached Raikura and Kazemi, who were walking in total silence. Reika walked in the back, fiddling with her umbrella. l

"HI! HI!" Hokura exclaimed, running up beside them.

"Oh my Jashin-sama, Hokura-nee-chan, how can you still run?"

"I dunnoooo… But HI KAZEMI-CHAN! My name's Hokura! And your name is Kazemi. ….Are you emo?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure on all levels that you are in no way whatsoever emo in any way?"

"I AM NOT FRICKIN' EMO!"

"Mm'kay!" They walked in silence for a little while.

Reika snickered. She said to herself, "I think Kazemi's in need either of a box of sushi or a hug."

Kazemi considered her new teammates. She had always been a bit of a loner, but she could already feel her teammates cracking the wall of antisocial-ness she had built around herself. When her mother had joined the ANBU and become so distant and detached from her, she had lost the last of her family she had really had. She had no clue where the rest were, apparently they lived far away. She and her mother had never really been **that **close, but still, having a mother that doesn't talk to you **ever **and is super-detached is no fun. At least she still loved nature. She inwardly smiled as she brushed a loose strand of her blue hair out of her face, and they kept walking… er, limping. All supporting each other, falling on each other, even laughing a bit with each other. When they reached the training ground, Reika opened up her fan. A pile of strange junk fell out, and she exclaimed joyously, "LOOK! It's the china tea set from Okaa-san (**A/N: So sue me if I spelled that wrong…) I've** been looking for that for a month now at least!" Raikura, Hokura and Kazemi sweat-dropped.

Reika laughed in glee. "There's even a tad bit of exotic crushed crystal-and-mint tea left in it!"

"…"

"…?"

"…!"

Kazemi sighed, "Tea's good. Does it have caffeine in it?"

Reika looked up with huge, scary smile, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just warning you guys. Hyper is scary," kazemi didn't exactly want them to know about the multiple personalities she has, but if hyper got out she wanted them to be prepared. She had been serious like this for a long time. Caffeine was probably going to ruin that.

"?"

"Caffeine? Where?" Hokura jumped up excitedly. "I just LOOOOOVE caffeine!" Raikura anime sweatdropped at her sister. "Kazemi, please oh PLEASE for the love of Jashin-sama, don't mention caffeine around my sister. While it is a holy salve of greatness, Hokura-nee-chan goes a little beyond just liking it. So never talk about caffeine about her, or take caffeine from her. Ever. Or we will all be very very sorry. It's like taking chips from Chouji."

"RAIKURA-NEE-CHAN! DID YOU TAKE MY CAFFEINE? I HEARD YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT TAKING MY CAFFEINE? HOW. DARE. YOU." Hokura's eyes took on a more red color, and she balled her fists angrily.

"Erm…. meep?"


	7. Suave Seven

**We're back with chapter 7, AND…. guess what? An extremely epic spar (officially known as the Epic Spar of Most Epic Epicness, which will probably not actually be that epic, and the epicness will be surpassed with the next Epic Spar of Most Epic Epicness), flashbacks, and sushiI! And probably, the regular necessary Sasuke bashing. We're not very sorry, fangirls, but he kills Itachi, and that's not OK. Especially because of the slightly cliched but cool secret revealed in this chapter! Now then, chapter 7!**

"Here we are, the training grounds!" Hokura exclaimed, moving forward into them. She enthusiastically glomped the kicking stump, and shouted, "This is where Kaka-senpai found me training, and taught me how to be a REAL shinobi!" When two minutes passed, and Hokura was still blissfully embracing the battered tree stump,

Raikura shifted positions, and said, "OK, Hokura-nee-chan. You can move now." Nothing happened. "Nee-chan?" Nothing. "NEE-CHAN!"

"Zzzzmph…. mrph…. zzzZZZZzzzz….." Hokura had fallen asleep. She fell backwards onto the soft ground, snoring loudly. Reika and Kazemi exchanged glances, but Raikura just kicked her out of the way.

"You might bruise her liver if you continue kicking her, and you know that a bruised liver can lead to skin cancer!" Reika commented. Raikura was still a little skeptical about that, but nodded. Reika sat down a few inches from Hokura, and began to fiddle with her umbrella, muttering about the importance of sleep on chakra control.

"You wanna' spar now?" Kazemi asked lazily, cracking her knuckles. Raikura nodded. "Sure!" The two took fighting stances.

"Lights…" the sun shone dimly through the tree leaves.

"Camera…" Reika looked up, grabbing her digital camera **(A/N: Sorry if you don't think they exist in Naruto-verse, Reika-chan found it in her umbrella :P) **and snapped a picture of the girls. A small, evil smile crept on her face briefly.

"ACTION! EPIC NO JUTSU!" Raikura shrieked, slamming her palm onto her other palm (so, pretty much clapping). Streaks of bluish light swirled around the two, sparking and making funny "FWOOSH!" noises.

"What does this even do?" Kazemi asked, looking at the _fwoosh-_ing swirls. Raikura shrugged.

"Meh. Not much. It just looks freakin' AWESOME!"

"Zzzz…. language Nee-chan…. zzZZZzz," Hokura grumbled in her sleep.

Raikura huffed. "What? Freakin' is _not _a bad word! It's a beautiful word that makes the world pretty! And - ow! Hey!" Raikura was hit by Kazemi's oncoming kick. She stumbled back a bit, and prepared to fight. Epic no jutsu was pretty much the only genjutsu she could use with such skill. So she'd have to stick to Taijutsu and Ninjutsu - well, just ninjutsu really. Her side ached too much for much taijutsu. Kazemi jumped back onto a tree branch to assess the situation.

_Hmmm. Raikura-san is skilled in ninjutsu, as she said. Perhaps I should confuse her with genjutsu...?_

Raikura threw a few kunai at the blue-haired girl, who dodged them with some ease.

Kazemi did a few handsigns, "Iya Eda Kataki no Jutsu! (**Melting Body Technique)!" **and sat back to watch her teammate struggle, hand on shuriken pouch.

Reika massaged her forehead. _It must be a genjutsu. Nothing appears to be happening, but Raikura seems to have been harmed..._

Panic swept through Raikura as her limbs appearingly seemed to fall off her body. _Sh*t, sh*t. SH*T! What did Itachi teach me to do... right... relax... its only genjutsu... (_**A/N: The astonishing reveal! Raikura was trained by Itachi! DUN DUN DUN... *is dragged away by angry readers/other three authors to continue story* *yells in the distance* It's gonna make for some interesting flashbacks!) **

Kazemi stood up to aim her shuriken. In that moment, Raikura did something odd.

_Right... calm... break out of the genjutsu... _

She stabbed herself with a senbon. Hard.

"HOLY -*this dialogue has been censored for excessive and terrible swearing*- THAT BURNS!"

"ZZZzzz- NEE-CHAN!" Hokura snapped out of her sleep.

"What the-..." Kazemi stared at the Kaiki. Lightning was flickering in her hair as she was cursing.

A little ways away from the training grounds, Anko looked up, impressed by her student's filthy mouth. "I wonder where she learned that from..."

Everyone else winced or covered their ears at what she called the senbon's mother.

Raikura coughed, "...whoops?"

Reika pretended to be shocked, but a snicker and then a laugh came out of her. "Hehe... I didn't know senbons had parents..."

"Um... anyways, back to the fight." Kazemi said, throwing a mix of shuriken and kunai. Raikura stood there and let them hit her. A log appeared in a poof of smoke.

Reika and a scandalized Hokura ("_How could aneki curse so bad? I think she made some of those up!) _both said in deep tones, "You've been LOGGED!"

Kazemi looked around, and just managed to dodge the still lightning-ey girl's attack. A scratch on her hand was the only damage.

"Bunshin no Jutsu! (**Clone Technique)**" was the cry from both girls. The Epic no Jutsu still was flaming all around them. Raikura sadly cut it off just as the swirlies started changing color.

"Awww..." Reika said dejectedly. She liked the Epic no Jutsu. It was pretty, like the land of the grates.

The clones all wiped out each other. The spar was starting to get fun.

Raikura concentrated, "Motarasu no Arashi (**Storm Bringer) (A/N: It's the Kaiki Clan kekkei genkai. We'll go into bigger descriptions later, but it basically allows them to control fire or lightning, making it easier for them to use lightning and fire jutsu and the jutsu would be stronger, and storms. Also, if someone could find a better translation of Storm Bringer, as it was originally Arashigan (Storm Eye), but Storm Bringer looks cooler in English, it would be very helpful. As a matter of fact, Arashigan is the short term for what it's called, Motarasu no Arashi is just the jutsu.)**

Kazemi watched in fascination as the lightning in Raikura's hair grew whiter and more of them appeared. Her eyes... the normally grey eyes of her team mate turned an electric blue with a silvery crack down the center. Lightning wreathed around her wrists. _Oooh... shiny... pretty lightning..._

Hokura clapped and bounced,"YAY! GO RAIKURA! AND KAZEMI, TOO!"

Raikura felt the boost in her energy as the electricity surrounded her. But then her ribs ached. _D*mmit! I'm weakening fast. _

She pointed to where Kazemi was and flicked a finger down. A small line of lightning crackled towards her and singed the air around her. It wouldn't have done much damage if it had hit, but it singed Kazemi's hair a little. _Aw, now it's going to frizz!_ The vague girly voice in the girl's head said.

Kazemi narrowed her eyes and created some more clones. _If all that electricity is surrounding her... I can fry her with a water jutsu... but I don't have any water jutsu. CRAP. Maybe... ooh! _

Raikura concentrated chakra into her fist, "DAI RAIKEN (**Grand Lightning Fist)!**" and smashed through the clones, electrifying and punching them. She ran at Kazemi, managing to shock the girl's arm.

_DANG IT! THAT MIGHT OF HURT! _Kazemi yelled in her head. _Thank Kami for reflexes and Kawarimi. _

"Fuuton: Akki Kaze (**Wind Style: Demon Wind)**!" Raikura was held back for a while, going white with pain. Her ribs were really killing her.

And a solid punch to the chest decided that Kazemi won. Reika winced but clapped.

"Itai..." Raikura moaned, in too much pain to curse, seeing stars. Hokura ran over to her sister, "RAIKU-NEE-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Do I look okay?"

"I'm sorry, Raikura-san. I did not mean to hit you so hard in such a sensitive place." Kazemi apologized, feeling slightly guilty despite the joy of winning the spar. _At least I'm being social. I suppose._

"It's fine, Kazemi." _D*mn. She won. Now I have to work even harder to beat her. _An image of her favorite sensei (*cough*Itachi*cough*) appeared before her eyes.

-Mini flash back-

_Itachi stood over the wincing girl, offering her a hand up. The seven-year-old took it carefully, trying to ignore the soreness._

"_Raikura, you need to work harder on the things that you're missing. Not the fact that you lost the spar, but what you did that caused you lose."_

"_But... Itachi-sensei... I lost. That's supposed to be the important thing, right?"_

_He smiled at her gently, "No. You need to work on improving the areas that caused you to fail, not just beating me."_

_The little girl's brow crinkled cutely in confusion. Itachi thought of a simpler way to put it, "Where did you go wrong when we were sparring?"_

"_I didn't leave my guard up from the back... and... and...-"_

"_You forgot to look for my other hand when I was throwing shuriken."_

"_Yeah, that."_

"_So, work on observing your opponent, everything that they're doing, and keeping your guard up."_

"_...I'm still confused."_

"_Work on those things instead of thinking on how to beat me in particular." Itachi said, scratching his elbow absently, "Now, let's take a break and then we'll start again."_

_(_**A/N: We always thought that Itachi would be a good, patient, nice teacher, so here it is! He's probably OOC, though... Itachi's hard to write...)**

- end flashback-

Raikura blinked away the tear that came at remembering Itachi. Hmph. She remembered his advice though.

Kazemi noticed the temporary blankness and had a flashback of her own.

-Begin flashback-

"_Come on, Kazemi! You have to be the best or else you'll fail as a ninja! And that is unacceptable!" her mother shrieked. _

_Young Kazemi bit her lip and nodded. She could smell the faint odor of sake on her mother and winced. Not again..._

"_Well, now that we're done, you must beat them next time! Or else you will be punished!" her mother waved a threatening finger at her. Her mother looked down,_

"_Please, I'm sorry; I just don't want what happened last time. You know that."_

_Yeah, last time. I get that part._

_-_End flashback-

_I have to be the best. I have to. Not for Mom, but for me. Or else... _Kazemi internally sighed. The slight guilt vanished as she helped Raikura up.

Hokura smiled at her nee-chan, earning a small grin in return. Reika suddenly jumped in, "GROUP HUG!" and forced them all in a tight hug.

Kazemi let out a little scream and jumped away, rubbing her arms. "I DON'T LIKE HUGS!"

"Your heart must be sad, then..." Reika said, tilting her head. Her camera had fallen so she picked it up. _Poor Kazemi-chan. So sad._

Hokura helped her sister sit down, and suddenly turned with a grin, "SKITTLE NO JUTSU!" and chucked a Skittle at Reika and Kazemi. Reika managed to catch hers in her mouth ("Yummy!") but it hit Kazemi's forehead.

"ITAI! Where the heck did you get that!"

"Hokura! That's my wormhole!"

"...huh?" was two voices.

"My wormhole. I have a wormhole with Skittles in my pocket." Raikura clarified.

"Sorry, nee-chan! But I wanted to!"

"*sigh* Baka..."

Reika looked at Hokura and then glanced at Raikura. Poor Raikura, she would have won the fight if it was not for her injury. She bit her lip. _My salve wasn't enough._

Kazemi picked up her Skittle, brushed it off, and ate it. _Mmm, Skittle!_

"HEY! WANNA GO OUT FOR RAMEN?" Hokura suddenly screamed.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"I love ramen!"

"Okay. Maybe Naruto will be there!" were the responses.

_Crap! I wonder how Naruto and his team are going... he got put with that crush slash b*tchy Sasuke fangirl and the Uchibaka himself... I hope he's okay! Please say he didn't get hurt! _The beginnings of a migraine started in Raikura's mind.Hokura and Reika linked arms and skipped off into the wild Konoha-ish yonder. Kazemi and Raikura started after them slowly. After thinking about it - gasp! THINKING! - Hokura realized she and Reika had been mostly ignored. "Hey! Why didn't me or Reika get a kick-butt flashback? Hey Reika-chan! Let's have flashbacks!" Reika looked a little confused at first, but nodded.

Reika's flashback:

_Reika lifted a small chunk of sushi to her mouth, loving the fishy taste to it. "Yum!" she said, licking a bit of wasabi off of her chopstick. She felt like she was melting in the glorious sweet ginger, spicy wasabi, and delicious cucumber. Patting her stomach, she wondered if she could also cram in a serving of dango, while she was at it..._

Reika's stomach grumbled as she came too. "Mmm…. sushi…." she smiled distantly. "OK! MY TURN!" Hokura shrieked.

"_Hey! Why didn't me or Reika get a kick-butt flashback? Hey Reika-chan! Let's have flashbacks!" Reika looked a little confused at first, but nodded._

Hokura came to, and shrugged. "Where did I go wrong?" she wondered, puzzled. Raikura and Kazemi sweat dropped in the back ground.

Reika shook her head, and then turned her pale green eyes on her teammates. She looked like she was about to make an ominous message, but then said, "I like sushi too. Let's go!"


	8. Ecstatic Eight

**Chapter 8 is here, finally. And this time - unlike last time I tried - we're not going to write the first two words and call it quits. I can tell you're all radiating pride and happiness for us. And to people who have never seen out profile before, I just want to clarify something. We don't have narcissistic personality disorder, nor any other kind of mental problem. OK, maybe we have a couple, small ones. OK, I admit, we are completely and totally insane. But still. We're actually multiple people. Multiple very cool people. Alrighty then, enough of that! Thank you to our ever-faithful reviewer, Shinyz, for another one. We're very complimented. Now, since no one else is being amazing and leaving us a last minute review, we give you: Chapter 8. Note to everyone - We're psyched! This chapter has a line we've been waiting for since before we wrote this story! Be excited! Not to mention, this was updated at 12:45 AT NIGHT. Oh yes, that's just when us awesome people get our inspiration. It also shows that we're insane insomniacs. Meh, same difference.**

**...ONWARD!**

Now that the four were done with reminiscing of the good old days, or in Hokura's case, the good several seconds ago, they set off for Konoha.

Ibiki was talking about their test the next day, but no one was listening.

Reika and Anko were having a very in-depth conversation about the benefits of dangos, while Kazemi and Raikura were helping each other along. Hokura was just hopping along, mysteriously regaining her energy. They were heading for the sushi-bar when Hokura saw Naruto.

"Nee-chan! Naruto Nii-kun is having ramen with his team! We should eat with them!" she called.

"Hai," Raikura agreed. Hokura ran over to Ibiki.

"-And I expect you to show up promptly at -"

"Ibiki-senseiiiii, can we get ramen!" she asked loudly, clinging to his arm. Civilians everywhere backed away from the four girls, looking expectantly at their unhappy sensei. _Oh Kami… they're Ibiki's students! I don't want to know what they know…. *meep!* _Was going through most of their heads.

"No," Ibiki sighed, knowing that he'd have to pay.

"Are you sure of that, Ibiki-sensei?" Raikura and Hokura spoke at the same time. Sparks of lightning ghosted across Raikura's hair, and Hokura's eyes were a malicious deep red color. They looked at him, waiting for an answer. He had to admit, the twins freaked him out. But only a little. He WAS, in fact, the head of ANBU Interrogations and had undergone much worse tortures… right?

"Fine. But only because those were very good interrogating voices for a couple 12-year-old girls." He started off to find a seat.

Raikura stared at him. "Was that a sexist comment?" she asked/stated.

Ibiki turned around quickly. "No! No! I didn't mean it like that!" He was almost (ALMOST) afraid of what would happen if his team, a group of four fiercely independent girls, turned on him.

Reika shrugged, and calmly walked towards the ramen bar. "Fine, but you're paying," she said.

"Hai," the other three, and Anko, actually, chorused. Hokura skipped over to Ichiraku's, where Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto sat. She bounced up between Sasuke and Naruto, and sat down in a seat beside Naruto, pushing Sasuke off of his and stealing.

"Naruto! Tell me all about your test! I must know!" she chirped. Kazemi found a far-secluded seat from the rest, and ordered some ramen. Reika sat down next to her though. _Do I _really _need to continue being social? _she asked herself, sighing audibly.

Reika grinned. "Hey Kaze-chan!"

"Hey…."

"What's wrong? Is your spleen ailing you?"

"What?"

"You seem unhappy! A sure sign of early onset rabies!"

"What the…"

"Are you excited for the next challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

Meanwhile, Hokura was sitting in her stolen chair, slurping ramen with Naruto, and Raikura was resting easy, knowing that Naruto wasn't dead. Sakura was clinging to an unhappy Sasuke. Anko was scarfing down ramen like she hadn't eaten in a week, and Ibiki was working hard to avoid the stray noodles she occasionally sent flying.

"I hope they will be able to master their jutsus in time," Ibiki commented, glancing over at the group of 4 that were his students.

Anko stopped for a moment, to say, "Yeah, so then they can get onto MY test…"

"Just what is your test exactly, Anko?" Silence. Dead silence. Even her slurping stopped.

"Umm, ya know what, Ibiki? This has been a _great_ conversation, and I'd love to continue, but I really have to go! I have so much work to do, like turn in those 5 reports, and I'm sure Hokage-sama has an S-Rank Mission for me, and…." Anko ran off through the streets. Ibiki sweat-dropped.

"Why me?" he asked.

"IBIKI-SENSEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ibiki hardly had time to turn, even with his ninja reflexes, to see Hokura glomping him full-force. He went rigid, especially when he was momentarily blinded by the tell-tale flash of a digital camera. Reika grinned and waved as she walked away, her polka-dotted umbrella over her head. Raikura pried Hokura off of her sensei, just to deliver her own bone-crushing glomp.

"Bye sensei!" Raikura yelled over her shoulder, Hokura clinging to Raikura's right arm, hopping up and down saying something. Only Kazemi was left. He didn't really know where she was at first, and ate his ramen quietly for several minutes. Suddenly, he looked up to see her staring at him. "Oh Kami… you're not going to glomp me, are you? Just remembering that makes me gag. I remember those glomps like it was yesterday…"

"Ibiki-sensei, that was 7 minutes ago."

"Yeah, yesterday…" **(xD Sorry, we just had to put in an abridged reference)** Kazemi smirked ever so slightly, and continued staring. Finally, Ibiki was getting frustrated.

"What do you need Kazemi?"

"Oh, nothing," she said and walked away.

"_Why Me?"_ he repeated. Oh well. At least the ramen was good.

"Morino-san, the students here also said you offered to pay for Team 7's ramen, as well as their own? That will be 150 ryo.** (I have no idea how much that is…)**" Ibiki checked his pockets. He had all of 151 ryo, and those were all of his spendings for the day.

People who saw him for the rest of the day claimed there was a chibi raincloud following him.


	9. Nimble Nine

**...And because we're that cool, we're updating TWICE! And even better, it's late at night. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! We're that awesome (and insane and sleep deprived and insane and cool and DEATH FROM ABOVE!)**

**Anywho… here's the next chapter, brought to you by the fact that we are sleep drunk. Yup, sleep drunk. That's where you're either so tired that you feel drunk or you're so hyped up that you can't sleep drunk. Or that you're so drunk that you're tired, but that's not us. Not to mention, we're also Being Ninja drunk, chocolate cake drunk, sparkling apple cider drunk, music drunk, anime drunk and a lot of other random "drunkeness".**

**...yeah, we're sleep deprived and the person typing this is i, rambling and two, having trouble typing.**

**So I'll shut up now, because one of the other authors is yelling at me TT . TT**

**And here is the person yelling (One of us: TT . TT Imma tired…)**

**Uuuugh….. sheesh. I've been asking to type this whole ramble. anyways, she as in the person typing before was Raikura and I ...dun dun dun, am kazemi. **

**onward! (yeah, we all say that…)**

**KAZEMI'S POV**

**5:30 am**

_uunnmmmm… I HATE getting up. Oh well, the quicker I get ready, the sooner I can get out of the house._

I quickly dressed in my usual outfit **(see habu hyuuga on Deviantart, there's an image there of her clothes)**. I went into the bathroom to brush my hair. The silver streaks were obviously from her mom but the blue? I guess it was my dad that Mom won't tell me about, but really, BLUE hair? Not that I didn't look cool with the silver streaks in it.

Giving it one last quick inspection in the mirror, I tied it up in my half bun and went downstairs.

I stopped before openining the downstairs door into the kitchen. Hmmm… no smell of sake or smoke, must have been a good night for Mom. In fact I smelled… chocolate? Cue internal conversation slash struggle with multiple selves.

_Oh crap, chocolate. ME WANTS CHOCOLATE! NO! No! You will never get out, will never escape! This optimism will get us no where! Will. Have. Chocolate. I loooove chocolate. NO! Cannot. Go. Hyper. *gasp*_

Crap.

The hyperness has escaped. My team is up for a happy time.

Oooh! Chocolate! Where is it?

My newly hyper self looked around the room. The chocolate must be here somewhere. There, on top of the counter (duh.) was a HUGE box of chocolate. YEAH!

*time skip*

_Man that chocolate was good._ I thought as I was walking down the streets of Konoha. Then, she noticed something,….purple, yes, purple hair. I walked closer. just enough to see that it was indeed the spiky purple bun of Anko-sensei. I got closer, shuffling anonymously through the crowd.

"GLOMP!"

Anko felt a weight thud against her back as someone screamed loudly in her ear. She looked back to see her student Kazemi. No way. _Kazemi wouldn't glomp_, Anko thought. this scared her greatly.

At the nice early time of seven thirty, Raikura, Hokura, and Reika were walking down the street together on their way to the training ground to train for the next part of Ibiki's test.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" they saw Anko-sensei running and screaming, barreling down the streets with Kazemi glomping her from behind.

Raikura was confused "What the f*ck?"

"LANGUAGE, NEE-CHAN! I wouldn't ask, what about you, Reika?" Hokura asked

"I wouldn't bother with such stressful questions at such an early hour." she replied.

They all shrugged and walked on.

**AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

Anko had eventually disengaged Kazemi from her back using many special maneuvers including a kunai, two trees and momentum. Needless to say, bad things happened.

Meanwhile, Raikura and Hokura were training (or trying to train). They had asked some of their clan trainers what their jutsu were supposed to do. Apparently Raikura's would be able to grab onto and analyze the amount of chakra and strength the object had, and Hokura's would light her hand on fire and she could pretty much do whatever she wanted with that fire.

-FLASHBACK-

"_So, I can instantly make toast!" Hokura yelled happily._

_The trainer and Raikura sweatdropped and facepalmed. _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

_Mmm… toast. _Hokura's sister had fairly dragged her out of bed at an ungodly hour that even the gods weren't up at yet to go train. She hadn't gotten any breakfast minus an energy bar Raikura had shoved into her hands.

Raikura sat on the ground, memorizing the hand signs written on the piece of paper Ibiki had given her. She concentrated. Almost there… she read them again.

Reika looked at her paper. **Fuuton: Gufuu no Jutsu. **Wind Style: Tornado Skill. She started doing the handsigns after a few yoga poses to warm up.

Kazemi was hyper, but still had the sense to start practicing her jutsu. She patted down her pockets and found the paper quickly. She looked at the handsigns.

Surprisingly, Hokura was the first to start her jutsu. She did all necessary handsigns and concentrated her chakra to her hand,"**Katon: Soushu no Hinote **Fire Style: Hand of Flame!" She felt a tingling in her hand, but nothing. "Dangit!" she tried again. Nothing.

Raikura rubbed her eyes wearily,"Try activating your Arashigan and then doing it."

Hokura grinned, ever cheerful,"OKAY! **Motarasu no Arashi!" **her eyes changed from their normal orange to silver with a blue crack down the center. They were the same as Raikura's but the crack was more… flame-shaped and the colors were reversed. She did the handsigns again,"**Katon: Soushu no Hinote!" **this time, her hand fairly lit up with fire.

Raikura grinned as her twin beamed, but then started screaming because her hand was on fire. Cue sweatdrop.

Reika was already attempting to control a tornado. Anko was helping her, so they mostly ignored that jutsu.

Raikura dusted her hands from dirt from sitting on the ground. Biting her lip, she activated her kekkei genkai and started her jutsu ("**TANBOU RAIKOU! **Searching Lightning!). It took a good fifteen tries, in which she electrocuted a good many things including three beetles, a little sapling and Hokura before she got three streams of lightning to wrap around her sensei, a tree and a rock. Anko winced at the slight jet of electricity. Raikura's face brightened as she released the jutsu and her Arashigan.

Kazemi waited for last. She was lucky, because she already knew her jutsu. She swiftly formed the handsigns,"**Fuuton: Kaze no Peretto! **Wind Style: Wind Pellets!" she spat out the "wind pellets", taking a good chunk out of a tree.

Anko grinned at her students,"Aww… you guys will do just great on my exam!"

All four of them had managed to accomplish their jutsu.

Ibiki smirked at their faces as he walked out of the trees clapping. Raikura's face was very carefully blank, a schooled expression, so he knew she hadn't seen him. Kazemi and Hokura's little yells told him everything, and Reika's little facial twitch hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Congratulations, you four. You pass. You're the first team of genin that have gotten this far."

"Yay?"

"That's one way to celebrate. Now, the next test will either be later today or tomorrow. You will need to get three pieces of information from shinobi in our interrogation unit. Some techniques are-" he went on to explain some techniques he would use.

**RAIKURA'S INTERROGATION**

"Oh, so now they're sending in little girls? I'm almost hurt." the man sneered.

"Yo." Raikura said, raising her fingers in a two finger salute.

"Bring it on, little girl, bring it on."

The Kaiki ignored him, choosing instead to set down her pencil and paper on the table. She had finished the written test that Ibiki had given them, so this was it. Her insides tingled in anticipation.

"Okay, now. Can you please tell me the name of your leader, where you're from, and the purpose of your mission against Konoha?"

"No. I'm not revealing anything."

Raikura grinned,"Well, that was supposed to be the easy way." she ran her fingers down the display of weaponry, watching the man's face go white. Her fingers wrapped around a kunai and she turned to face him,"Shall we begin?"

five minutes later -

Raikura walked out of the room, barely hiding a smirk. The bloodied kunai was safely stored, and her knuckles were slightly bruised. She handed the paper to Ibiki, who read it.

He gave her a quick nod,"You got the information?"

"All of it. By the way, shinobi insurance does cover psychological and emotional trauma, right?"

"No."

"Oh. E heh… e heh.. _crap._"

"You brought up his mother, didn't you?" Ibiki asked.

"Mayyyybe."

**KAZEMI'S INTERROGATION**

Kazemi slammed the door behind her ominously. Her prisoner gulped.

-censored for excessive verbal abuse and punching-

**HOKURA'S INTERROGATION**

Hokura gently closed the door. The kunoichi tied to the wall gave a look of false bravado.

"Aww, honey, you're scared! Don't worry, I won't hurt you, as long as you tell me some stuff!"

"Um…"

Hokura walked up to her, caressing her face and in a creepily sweet tone."Come on, sweetie, tell me your name, homeland and team leader. Or else I might have to do bad stuff."

**REIKA'S INTERROGATION**

"Tell me."

"OKAY! OhmyKami, your eyes are sooo creepy! AH! DON'T PUT THAT SENBON THERE!"

"Yelling is bad for the throat…"

Needless to say, Ibiki was very proud of his students. He'd gotten information about four shinobi, and none of the whining his ANBU did, either. It had been a good day.


	10. Tenacious Ten

**W00TEN! We're on CHAPTER 10. CHAPTER 10, people, you got that? 10. Diez. Dix. Juu. Youl. Got it? Isn't that amazing? Ain't it though? OK, now that I'm *ahem* done *ahem* freaking out about it - ! - right, I like reviews. We like reviews. Lots of people like reviews. So review. For our 10th chapter-versary! And because this is Anko's test. What's not epic about that? If you can find any un-epic things, tell us in a review, and then we can throw a weasel at you! (Random Fangirl: Tachi-kuuuuun!) Right-O, chapter 10!**

**And sorry we didn't update for so long! GOMEN NASAI! DON'T LEEEEAVE US!**

The four decided to meet at a sushi place for breakfast before going to their final test. Raikura nearly face-planted in the wasabi, but then started eating and was soon awake. They had to keep all of their plates from Hokura, because in the morning, Hokura is _hungry._ Kazemi slowly nibbled on her cucumber sushi, and Reika ate it at a model speed, and felt very healthy.

"So, we're going to the Forest of Death? It has a nice, homy feel to it, ya' know?" Hokura commented, not in the slightest sarcastic. Reika stared blankly at her. Kazemi smirked slightly, and Raikura shrugged before clarifying,

"When our parents come to visit our house, it feels a helluva worse than a forest of death…"

_Must be some mean parents,_ Reika thought.

10:00 AM beeped on Anko's digital watch just as the four girls skidded into the clearing just outside of the gates. "Ohayo Anko-sensei!" they chorused cheerfully, which seemed a little odd. Shouldn't people about to go into the Forest of _goddanged Death _be even a _itsy-bitsy little bit _afraid? Worried, maybe? Meh. These were the "very special students" according to Iruka. That's why she and Ibiki got them, right?

"Alright, kiddos! Listen up tight!" she shouted. The four stared at her.

"This is the Forest of Death. You might just maybe probably will die here, mm'kays?"

"OK!" Sweatdrop.

"So are you all ready for death?"

"Booyah, baby!" Everyone stared at Reika.

"_No comment…_"

"Alright, so you guys are going to be put in 2 teams. Hokura, you're with Kazemi, Reika, you're with Raikura. Each of you is getting a scroll, either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll. You need to get both the scrolls, and your 2-person team must get to the tower in the center. With both scrolls. You have 5 days."

"Okays!" they all said. Anko just looked at them.

"You're not going to ask about how only one team can survive the thing?"

"Nope!"

Anko threw the Heaven scroll at Hokura and Kazemi and the Earth scroll at Reika and Raikura. Reika caught the Earth scroll nimbly in her left hand, while the Heaven scroll bounced off of Hokura's head. She waited several seconds before saying, "Ouch." Kazemi shrugged and shoved it into her pouch, and the two teams ran off to their respective gates.

"Okay, so Hokura, we should go fairly near to the center, and set several traps around the center, because if we can get their scroll without injuring them, it would probably be better, and -"

"Kazemi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You have pretty hair…."

"….Arigatou?"

Reika and Raikura were fairly content just standing there at their gate. "Reika, do you want to carry the scroll, or should I?" Raikura asked.

"I'll carry it in my umbrella! It's sure to be safe there!" Reika forced the umbrella open, and sifted through an unnatural number of ointments, herbs and medicines before tucking the scroll away in a corner of the umbrella.

"Ready! Set!" Anko's voice was magnified by her chakra. "GO!"

"I DON'T WANNA'!"

"TOUGH! GO!"

"But-!"

"GO!"

"But-!"

"_**GO ALREADY GODDAMMIT!"**_

"Gosh, pushy…"

Raikura and Reika started walking. Raikura yawned. Then Reika yawned. Raikura yawned again. Reika yawned.

"WOULD YA STOP YAWNING?" Raikura yelled.

Reika looked at her calmly, "You started it."

Raikura facepalmed.

Hokura skipped ahead and looked around. She didn't see her nee-chan, and not Reika either, "KAZEMI-CHAN! I DON'T SEE THEM!"

Kazemi sweatdropped, "Well, they're probably hiding. Oh… crap! If they're hiding, they could be in the shadows, watching us this very minute! We could be ambushed at any minute!"

Hokura looked mildly concerned, "Breathe, Kaze-chan."

"Well yes of course I'm breathing, but what if they're planning a trap right now and they've got nets set up all around us and -"

"In through the nose, out through the mouth, and repeat." Silence enveloped the dank forest. The musty smell of rotting logs bombarded their nostrils. And then….

"I did _NOT _f*cking start it!"

"You yawned first…"

"SO?" Kazemi hesitantly walked out into a small clearing, where she found Reika and Raikura having a shouting match. Hokura followed after her, and stared at the two. Raikura looked over.

"Yo."

"Yo. 'Sup?"

"Meh. I'm bored. Let's destroy the forest. DAI RAIKEN!" A tree soon fell prey to the bored Raikura.

Reika shrugged, and quickly outfitted her umbrella with 15 or so senbon, and drew it out to it's full length.

Hokura shouted, "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" And sent a long trail of flame from her mouth.

Kazemi hollered, "Fuuton: Tatsumaki no nageya! (Wind Element: Tornado Dart)" and havoc started.

Reika took a deep breath to steady her aim, and shot most of the senbon into the nearby shrubbery and trees, careful not to impale any of her teammates. She watched as Raikura felled a large tree with a giant bolt of lightning, and as a number of trees started to burn in a large bonfire from Hokura.

Kazemi's jutsu looked very interesting to Reika. After hollering, a large funnel of air seemed to form, and started to smash the trees around the four girls. Holding her umbrella close, Reika skipped away a little bit to perform her umbrella jutsu. She yelled,

"Kaze Ya no Jutsu!" (Wind Arrow Technique).

Reika turned to a maple tree that was nearby, and blew out suddenly. A clear arrow that looked like part of the air came out and impaled the tree, causing a large swirling hole to form in the trunk.

Pumping her fists in her air and yelling random inspirational phrases ("Life is good, people!" and/or "Be happy, today's a new day!"), Reika watched as her team demolished their section of the forest.

"HEY! Don't hit that chipmunk! He looks a tiny bit like Ibiki!" Reika suddenly exclaimed. She ran forward and grabbed the obviously traumatized chipmunk, glomping it against her face.

Raikura sweat-dropped. "Um, Reika, that thing could have rabies."

Reika grinned, oblivious to the struggling chipmunk. "But he's so kawaii!"

*sweatdrop*

Raikura stared at the chipmunk. "Really, Reika -"

Reika held up the chipmunk as if it were Simba in the Lion King and cut Raikura off. "Look into his eyes, Raikura, LOOK into his eyes!"

Nobody really knew what happened next, some supposed it was a chipmunk with the Sharingan, but next thing they saw was Raikura snuggling up to the chipmunk shouting "Kawaii!" at the top of her lungs.

Kazemi and Hokura were staring, just staring at them. Finally, Kazemi spoke up, "I realize it's cute and all but their reactions are starting to creep me out."

Hokura shrugged. "Meh. It's still adorable!"

Kazemi sweatdropped, but finally just said, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! KAWAII!"

*Ahem* Several *ahem* "Kawaii!"s later, and several large craters in the forest of death later, the four girls sat in the midst of the chaos with their beloved Chipmunk. A few last lightnings crackled in Raikura's hair, and Hokura's hands were overly warm from using her new technique. Reika and Kazemi were completely normal.

Anko watched rather worriedly outside. There had been a large amount of chakra expended. _Must have been a heck of a battle… _she thought.

TIMESKIP OF DOOOOOOM! AND MASS DESTRUCTION!

The four girls opened their scrolls, and out popped Anko. Seeing the girls, she started her monologue,"Welcome, lucky win-" and then noticed that there was four, not two. "What the… WHY THE HELL ARE THERE FOUR OF YOU?"

"Because there were four to start?" Raikura offered.

"NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO- *sigh* never mind… you all pass…" Anko ignored the fact that Reika was glomping a chipmunk and the other three girls were giving said chipmunk longing glances with big eyes.

"God… teenagers these days…" the Hokage croaked while looking into his maaaaagical crystal ball.


	11. Exciting Eleven

**実はお願いがあるのですが**

**Hey, look, it's chapter 11! So no, none of us suffered a painful and untimely demise, and are all rather alive. I think. Except that I have a headache… meh.**

**Hokura here! I've finally escaped all of my piles of homework, and am now going to try to write something… gasp! Sigh…. for every one school day, there needs to be 2 or 3 weekends….. *nods off before getting violently woken up* Meh!**

**OK, before I fall asleep, here's a chapter for ya'! ^_^**

_Last Time on Being Ninja (__**it's been so long, I hardly remember myself!)**__…._

_TIMESKIP OF DOOOOOOM! AND MASS DESTRUCTION!_

_The four girls opened their scrolls, and out popped Anko. Seeing the girls, she started her monologue,"Welcome, lucky win-" and then noticed that there was four, not two. "What the… WHY THE HELL ARE THERE FOUR OF YOU?"_

_"Because there were four to start?" Raikura offered._

_"NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO- *sigh* never mind… you all pass…" Anko ignored the fact that Reika was glomping a chipmunk and the other three girls were giving said chipmunk longing glances with big eyes._

_"God… teenagers these days…" the Hokage croaked while looking into his maaaaagical crystal ball._

**And now… the actual story. Booyeah.**

Reika cracked an eye open wearily, seeing the sun just rising over the stone Hokages. She rolled her head around on her neck, groaning at the neck ache.

"Darn it, that could cause diabetes…" she sighed, popping an Advil out of her hip pouch full of ninja equipment, and swallowing it.  
"Tastes like mushrooms…"

Reika glanced down at bench she had slept on. She was a part time hobo. On weekends and Wednesdays, she made sure to sleep in her home, but more often than not she just fell asleep anywhere on the street, despite all of the horrible hygiene it promoted. The girl frowned as the sun blinded her, and unfolded her purple ninja-umbrella, complete with turquoise and lime green polka dots. Though she would admit it wasn't exactly stealthy, it was the very height of funkiness, and complemented her eyes. She slowly strolled along the roads, not yet crowded with ninja or other crazies… except for her. The test had gone well, though Anko had been pretty stressed out by the obliviousness of her students. All three of them were very very very official genin, and could go on missions. Most of them had been dull D-Ranked missions, but she had gotten to know her teammates quite well. She knew that Kazemi was an antisocial vegetarian, that Hokura was a hyper girl who loved talking loudly, and too much, and that Raikura was a calm and collected girl, very sure of her abilities. She popped into a tea shop along her walk, and grabbed a couple sticks of dango and a cup of green tea. She sipped her scalding tea, careful not to burn her mouth, while munching on the sweet dango. Finally, she had finished her drink and meal, and she ran over roof tops to get to the Interrogation Center, where Ibiki had them meet most mornings. The line of people going in was only a few people. They had to sign in with I.D. cards in order to even be allowed inside. Ibiki had given them cards, which clearly stated they were his students.

Yamanaka Inoichi, the father of the stuck-up blonde in her academy class (who was going to eventually light her scalp on fire with the straightening iron she used), stood in front of her. He smiled a little bit at Reika, but didn't really say anything. No one could quite figure out what to say to the sadistic head of interrogation's students. Reika flipped out her card lazily, showing it to the tired looking chuunin who sat at the desk, and he nodded. He had learned his lesson not to be conversational several days ago, when Kazemi had been signing in.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So, what's your name?" he asked slightly flirtatiously. He looked about 13 or 14, with a mop of mid brown hair on his head._

"_What, does my I.D. card not say?" Kazemi asked blandly. He looked at it, and said, "Kazemi. What a nice name. You wanna' go out for some tea later, after a good interrogation?"_

"_No. Ever," Kazemi deadpanned. The boy looked disheartened for a moment before slipping an arm around her shoulder, grinning and saying, "You sure, Kazemi-chan? I know of a - ITAI!" (_Ouch!_)__  
__Before he could get any farther, Kazemi had pegged him in the nose with her fist, glaring dangerously. The boy held his nose as a little blood leaked out._

"_Ah-ah-ah, no touchie!" Raikura waggled a finger, laughing at the kid's pain, before the four of them left for interrogation._

Reika giggled a little bit at the very memory. She skipped up the staircase to where her other teammates sat. Hokura was sitting in the corner, drinking Splenda, while Kazemi stared at her, occasionally meowing. Raikura had used chakra to glue her feet to the ceiling, where she was walking around, shouting, "I am Spiderman! Rawr!" Anko was slumped against the wall, still sleeping, and Ibiki was looking disturbingly unfazed by it all.

Just another normal day, ne?

"Okay, the ANBU are complaining too much about their paychecks, so I want one of you to interrogate the guy in there," Ibiki jerked a thumb towards the steel door behind him. "Any volunteers?" he asked. He expected the usual resounding silence, with some crickets, and maybe a couple "Can I go home now?"'s, but instead he got everyone all for it.

"Ooh! Ooh! PICK ME, PICK ME!" Hokura waved her hands around wildly. Raikura dropped down in front of him, grinning evilly, and said, "Yes please!" and Kazemi was already cracking her knuckles. Reika waved her neon umbrella around, and said, "I have a couple tricks up my sleeve that might do him some good!" Ibiki smiled at her tone of voice, and said, "Be my guest, Reika."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Ibiki-sensei!" _(Thank you very much, Ibiki-sensei!) _She skipped past him and into the dark room.

"I'll have you know that I'm a jounin from Takigakure, don't mess with me, chick," the man threatened in a gruff voice. Reika pulled up a chair with the back facing to the man, and sat backwards on it, umbrella strapped to her back.  
"No worries, Ojii-san, I won't hurt you… much." _(Ojii-san: Old Man)_

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners, girly?" he growled. And then came the fun part. Reika laughed maniacally, before saying in a dark tone, "Oh, my mother taught me many things. Among one of those is how to make a sacrifice to Jashin-sama. Do you know what that feels like?"

"No…" the man said tentatively, a little tremble in his voice.

"Well, it kind of feels like having your face stabbed repeatedly, and getting hit in all of the sensitive parts, and then getting thwacked in the stomach with a mace - a pointy one, mind you - and you get the mother of all migraines… oh yeah, you also die at the end, to be judged by _my_ god, Jashin-sama!" The man gulped nervously. Reika pulled a Jashinist symbol - the upside down triangle encased in a circle - out of her umbrella, where it was conveniently stored. She got her face several inches from his, and cooed, "And we wouldn't want _that_, now would we Ojii-san?"

The information came spilling out like water out of a bottle full of holes, and Reika skipped out, tucking the Jashinist symbol into her umbrella again.  
"Done!" she shouted. As Ibiki started on a rant about techniques, Reika zoned out, thinking about her parents. Her parents were crazy Jashinists, who sacrificed each other for their Honeymoon, and met during a merciless slaughter, where they couldn't kill each other, despite how many limbs they hacked off of each other. She could almost see her mothers spiked orange-red hair, and cerulean eyes light up as her father whispers something violent and disturbing into her ear, and then her father would turn, in all of his bald glory, and knock on the window outside, and wave to her… no wait. Crap.

There were her parents, staring at her, waving. Her mother had a knife sticking out of her arm, and was still grinning wildly. Reika quickly stood up, and grabbed onto everyones' sleeves (somehow). She dragged them to the Hokage's office quickly, and said,

"Hokage-sama! We need a mission, out of Konoha, for about a week! And we need it _pronto!_"

"Why is that?" the Sandaime asked calmly.

"Code Ochre," Reika muttered. The Hokage paled considerably.

"You mean…?" he asked.

"Yes." The Hokage passed a scroll to Anko, giving them a mission to go back up Team 7 in the Land of Waves, where they were apparently dealing with an A-Ranked mission. Reika gladly skipped out of the room, after thanking the Hokage. As they walked out of the Konoha gates, backpacks slung over their shoulders, Hokura asked, "Reika-chan, what is Code Ochre?" Reika grimaced.

"My parents came to visit."

**And there you have it, children! The Land of Waves! Now, REVIEW, GODAMMIT! *ahem.* Gomen. Please review, it would make our days, and those days need some serious making… the homework load suck's this year… -_-**

**Review, and Kazemi will give you frozen fudge! For those of you who don't know what that means, may the communists have mercy on your poor, poor souls while they chuck lemons at you.**

今後ともご指導、ご鞭撻を賜りますよう、よろしくお願い申し上げます。!


End file.
